Since I MET:U
by AnJL
Summary: Something to link the Brave New World arc up to Someone...


~This is my world, and welcome to it :) We all know who belongs to who here, but the timeline is my very own. My AU, my rules. Since I MET:U will be a series of loosely linked chapters covering the Metropolis Years, linking it to the Chloefic, which I have finished! Some will have backstory, some will just be whatever pushes the little button in my head. BTW, I'm kinda flattered to find some of my character quirks and settings appearing in other fics - u know who u are, guys!~  
  
~To set the scene...two years on from BNW III...~  
  
1. As Time Goes By...  
  
CHLOE  
  
I made valedictorian, which surprised everyone, except maybe Clark. And the Imperturbable One. The one thing that hasn't changed much over the last few years - the smugness of a Luthor in the right. Lots of other things changed, though.  
  
Whitney's letters to Lana were so heavily censored that they looked like telegrams. Then he came home on leave, looking big and fit and scary. Things obviously weren't the same. Credit to Lana, she waited for him, but they broke up, quietly.  
  
Clark still won't try out for football - he got himself a pair of glasses as an excuse - but he made the basketball squad. He still likes to play in thunderstorms. He and Lana tried dating, but he didn't tell her the secret, and -they- broke up.  
  
She's dating Pete. Mr Quarterback. How weird is that? My little fireplug friend grew about six inches up and the same out across the shoulders, made the squad and looks like a fist in his jersey. So I still get to tease Lana about being true to her Pom-Pom heritage.  
  
Last edition of the Torch. Once I press the button, that will be it. High School finished. Sitting here in the half-dark office. Shadow in the doorway, and I look up. My deputy editor, grinning at me.   
  
"You -still- trying to clear out your desk?"  
  
I throw one of the little stress toys at him. He catches it, of course. Pushes his glasses up his nose.  
  
"Looks kind of strange in here without the Wall."  
  
"Well, let's face it, Clark. The majorly weird elements of the town are on their merry way to Metropolis."  
  
"Go Met:U." He picks up the carton with one hand. "Got the rest of your stuff?"  
  
"Yeah...I just need a minute or two."  
  
He understands, nods. We've spent a lot of time in this room over the last few years. I have a few private memories which I'm not going to share with him. I'm sure he has a few, too.   
  
We have to say good-bye to the whole building. Everyone else has already gone home. Just the two of us, walking the halls. We don't have to talk much - we've been friends for long enough. I know more about Clark than pretty well anyone. He knows me well, too - well enough to risk asking - "How's Lex?" and patient enough to deal with the resulting babble.  
  
Lex has been in Japan for six months. Luthercorp business in Tokyo, and Lexcorp business with a medical facility in Chiba. I miss him so much.  
  
Tiny little cell-phone and I sleep with it under my pillow, though I would never admit it. Our time-zones are messed up. (6 in the evening there is 4 in the morning here.)  
  
But we have the same stars. That was unexpectedly poetic of him.  
  
People don't freak out about an 18 -year-old dating a 23 year old the way they did about the 16-21 thing. Or perhaps Smallville just got used to us. He'll never be St. Lex, but it finally sunk in what they owed him. We could hold hands in public.   
  
He saved the plant, and by extension, the town, because he regarded it as his. Never try and take away one of Lex's toys. He does not play well with others. And I would always bet on my man to win. Being a loving and faithful boyfriend does not make him any less of a bastard in the boardroom. Lexcorp has gobbled up two small pharmaceutical firms, and had a nasty battle with Gentech over some patents on biotech. There was also a Luthercorp bid - Lionel still hasn't learnt to play 'happy families'. Though some idiot did try and set them on each other a while ago. Whereupon they closed ranks. I think the man was lucky to keep his own teeth.  
  
He was furious at being sent to Japan - thought it was another of Lionel's little tests. By the time he comes back, I'll be in Metropolis. Clark and I are both going to be journalism majors.   
  
This time -tomorrow-, we'll be in Metropolis. Everything packed, and waiting to go in the back of Clark's truck.  
  
Back to the bottom of the hierarchy. 


End file.
